A New Life
by lili-cullen 1306
Summary: Un changement de vie aussi radical que magique! Différentes décisions qui les mèneront vers leurs destin... Juste une chance de tous recommencer mais pour le meilleur dans un monde assez spécial. Couples habituels.
1. Prologue

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Sachez que ce récit ne comportera surement pas de lemon, rien n'est décidé pour le moment. Et même si elle est classé M c'est plus pour le langage qu'autre chose.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice et amie Cookie Jones pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte lors de l'écriture de mes chapitre.**

**L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnes sont réserver à SM. Merci.**

* * *

**A New Life.**

**Prologue.**

Ma vie n'était pas simple. Non, je dirais qu'elle était plutôt incroyable, enfin elle l'est devenue. Je me rappelais encore le moment où tout a changé, en fait, ce fut lorsque je mourus. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma mort puisse être un moment de réjouissance, mais ce fut un merveilleux moment. La meilleure journée de ma vie, même si elle fut également la pire. Ce fut lors de mon anniversaire, celui de mes 35 ans…

* * *

**A vous...**


	2. Chapter 1

Re-bonjours, alors pas longtemps de blabla mais de l'information surtout. Ma fréquence de publication sera surement une fois tous les quinze jours. Sinon Voilà donc le premier chapitre court certes mais tous ne seront pas ainsi, je rassure tout le monde. A part cela merci à ceux qui se sont donner la peine de lire le prologue.

**Réponse Com :** _A guest_ - **_Désolé de ne pas être en mesure de te répondre personnellement mais je n'ai pas eue ton nom donc je fais avec ce que j'ai. Alors pour répondre à tes questions c'est bien Bella qui est en prologue et elle sera prédominante dans la fiction, il y aura cependant quelques exception et seront inclus dans la fiction mais avec bonus au-devant. Pour ce qui est du résumé, je préfère pour le moment garder un semblant de mystère surtout que ce dont je parle ce dévoile relativement vite. Merci pour ta première impression qui m'a beaucoup plus._**

Bise à tous ceux qui me lisent et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Je venais d'avoir 35 ans. Wow, en y repensant sur mon joli banc, dans Central Park, qu'avais-je accomplie dans ma vie ? Hum… rien ! Mon mari Jacob l'avait ruinée. Monsieur soi-disant ne voulait pas d'enfants. De surcroît qu'avais-je appris ? Il me trompait depuis cinq ans et de plus il avait un fils de trois ans !

_Génial, non ? Foutrement génial, ouais ! _

Je les avais surpris lui et sa petite famille dans son bureau en revenant plus tôt d'un procès. Il était gentiment assis à même le sol avec son putain de fils sous l'œil brillant de cette connasse de Leah.

_Ouais, extra !_

Je pratiquais un métier que je détestais… Moi à l'origine je voulais travailler dans les cuisines, peu importait que ce soit dans un restaurant ou chez moi pour faire traiteur. Je voulais travailler derrière les fourneaux, bien sûr, Jacob avait réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Il me disait que j'avais tous les risques de me casser la gueule et que le mieux à faire était de taper dans le droit puisque j'étais sûre de toujours avoir un travail. C'était vrai, quoi ! On aurait toujours besoin d'un avocat.

Alors en parfaite idiote que j'étais, j'avais dit OK sans plus réfléchir.

_Non, mais quelle conne ! Je vous le jure…_

Maintenant, j'étais seule avec un métier horrible et puis quoi d'autre ? Rien.

Jacob avait voulu habiter à New York, c'était plus _« classe »_ selon lui et surtout son bureau était ici. Ouais, monsieur faisait partie du FBI et bien sûr sa carrière était plus importante que la mienne, pfff… Outre tout cela, monsieur m'avait éloignée de tout le monde que je connaissais. Ouais, bah, vraiment quelle foutue merde !

Parallèlement, je ne parlais presque pas avec ma mère et mon père était mort depuis un temps déjà.

_Ah mon père ! C'était bien lui qui me manquait le plus. _

Je regrettais depuis longtemps de l'avoir laissé seul dans sa bourgade isolée de tous, mais en même temps il adorait sa petite vie et sa ville qui le lui avait bien rendu. Des amis, je n'en avais pas eu plus que cela au secondaire à part Angela et Alice.

Angéla s'était mariée avec Ben son amour du secondaire et aux dernières nouvelles elle avait eu deux petites filles et était maîtresse en maternelle. Alice filait le parfait amour avec son Jasper – que je n'avais jamais pu rencontrer – avait sa boutique de vêtements comme elle le voulait et avait eu un petit garçon. Son frère, Edward – dont elle m'avait rabâché les oreilles pendant un an – était aussi malheureux que moi en amour et sa petite fille en pâtissait, toujours aux dires d'Alice.

Alice avait apparemment une grande famille, mais qui vivait à Chicago du fait que je n'avais connu que sa mère. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elles étaient venues à Forks, car ses parents avaient des problèmes. Bref, Alice n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule. J'aurais pu rencontrer sa famille, mais en même temps j'étais déjà avec Jacob et il n'aimait pas vraiment Alice. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais jamais su, mais bon, c'était du passé tout cela.

Le pire c'était que je n'avais même pas pleuré en voyant mon mari avoir ce que j'avais toujours voulu : une vraie famille ! J'avais juste vu rouge et il avait pris mon poing dans la figure. Ensuite étaient venues les explications que j'avais écoutées d'une oreille avant de lui dire de prendre ses affaires de l'appartement et de partir loin de moi. C'était i heures de cela, il devait être parti maintenant, pensais-je en regardant ma montre.

Je me levai donc et pris doucement le pas pour rentrer chez moi. Je me demandais vraiment ce que j'allais faire ! Vraiment, quoi ? Je n'avais jamais aimé New York, je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette ville, il y avait trop de monde, trop de rues, pas assez de coins tranquilles. Les gens ne prenaient pas le temps de se connaître, ils passaient, mornes, dans leurs vies qui n'avaient pas l'air joyeuses pour la plupart. J'avais que des connaissances dans cette putain de ville, pas une amie à qui me confier, pas une âme sur qui compter, nope mesdames et messieurs, j'étais seule avec mes soucis. Bref, j'étais au-delà du pathétique, si vous vouliez tous savoir.

Arriver chez moi, la porte n'était pas bloquée ce qui signifiait que Jacob n'était pas encore parti et merde…

Posant mes clés et mon sac dans l'entrée, j'entrais dans le salon pour voir mon mari posé sur le canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne plus être là lorsque j'allais rentrer, lui dis-je, furieuse, en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

- Bella, bébé, on peut trouver une solution, me dit-il enjôleur.

_Oh ! Je vais t'en trouver une solution, moi ! Pensai-je encore plus furibonde._

Me rendant à ma chambre, ouais, c'était ma chambre désormais, je pris mon petit jouet dans la table de nuit et retournai auprès de Jacob en le lui pointant dessus.

- Tu sors maintenant où je te tire dessus et plaide la légitime défense. Lui dis-je dans un grondement menaçant, car ouais, j'étais plus que sérieuse.

Mon père m'avait appris à tirer lorsque j'étais venue habiter chez lui et j'avais continué à m'entrainer en arrivant dans cette ville à la con.

- Bella… Commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe une fois de plus.

- Stop ! Barre-toi maintenant, lui ordonnai-je les dents serrées, car j'avais foutrement envie de lui tirer une balle dans ses bijoux de famille.

- OK, OK, me dit-il en reculant vers la porte. Mais mes affaires, me dit-il hésitant.

- Je te les enverrai ou bien tu iras t'en racheter. Tu as eu 5 heures pour tout emballer, c'était plus que suffisant. Lui dis-je en le suivant à distance.

_Ouais, c'était un flic, mais j'étais bonne tireuse et il le savait._

- Écoute, je sais que tu m'aimes toujours. On peut résoudre ce problème ensemble, me dit-il d'une petite voix mielleuse.

- Jacob, commençai-je, d'un ton que j'aurais utilisé pour un enfant dans le but de me faire comprendre, tu me trompes depuis cinq ans et tu as un fils de trois ans. Qui a-t-il à résoudre à cela ? Tu voudrais l'abandonner. L'enlever à sa mère, lui dis-je en riant sarcastiquement. Rien ne peut être résolu. Il n'y a aucune solution à part que tu sors de ma vie, lui dis-je catégoriquement.

- S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il pitoyablement.

- De la merde, hurlai-je à plein poumon, sort de chez moi, NOM DE DIEU !

Il partit aussi vite qu'il le put en s'emmêlant les pieds ce qui le fit tomber sur le palier, en fermant la porte sur son visage, je riais de sa cascade.

En regardant mon appartement et en voyant toutes ses affaires sûres – maintenant – mes étagères, je ne riais plus, non loin de là, j'étais plutôt morose même.

Cela faisait dix ans que nous étions mariées. Dix ans de foutus en l'air pour des projets qu'il ne voulait même pas. Je me rappelais qu'avant d'avoir connu Jacob, j'étais encore en Arizona à ce moment-là. Même si je ne m'entendais pas avec ma mère au fond de moi je l'aimais, mais elle avait toujours été plus une amie qu'une mère. C'était moi qui devais gérer l'argent de la maison, les courses, la cuisine, le ménage bref à peu près tout, mais j'étais néanmoins heureuse. Puis vint le jour fatidique où ma mère se remaria. Je n'aimais pas Phil, il était… bizarre. Ouais, c'était le bon mot ou même pervers dans sa façon de me regarder. Bref au lieu de rester et d'attendre, j'avais fait mon bagage et avais décrété mon désir de vouloir vivre avec mon père, Charlie. Pour dire que ma mère le prit mal fut un euphémisme. En effet, elle ne m'adressa plus la parole, jusqu'à l'enterrement de mon père, il y a cinq ans.

Nous n'avions pas échangé beaucoup de paroles pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs, mais bon... Bref pour en revenir à ce que je disais c'était qu'avant Jacob, je voulais des enfants, je voulais une grande maison pleine de rires, je voulais… être heureuse. Or rétrospectivement, je ne l'étais pas et ce depuis longtemps. Cela avait commencé par mes études où vraiment je n'aimais pas ce que j'étudiais. Oui, la vie était faite de gris et non de blanc et de noir, mais voilà, il y avait des choses comme : tuer son violeur était hors la loi. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas de cette façon. En fait, devenir avocate m'avait poussée au-delà de mes limites, dans le bon et le mauvais sens.

Dans mon métier, vous deviez passer outre à votre conscience et effectuer certaines choses, que jamais vous n'auriez jusqu'alors pensé faire. J'avais fait aussi des choses pas très légales pour aider des femmes battues ou violer. Puisque, si je m'en remettais qu'aux livres de droit et à la cour, bien de ces gens seraient toujours dehors, donc ouais, la vie n'était pas blanche ou noir, mais bien plus souvent grise. Mon métier était parfois lourd à porter et je l'avais su presque immédiatement.

Ensuite vint l'appartement où j'étais, nous n'avions jamais déménagé. Vivant toujours dans un logement de trois pièces a stagné sans jardin ni rires d'enfants. Bref, j'étais loin de l'avenir que j'avais voulu. En même temps, ma vie n'était pas finie, mais je ne savais vraiment pas où aller. Voyant qu'il était l'heure de manger et n'ayant pas le moral pour cuisiner je commandai chinois et pris mon repas devant la télé regardant un vieux film, mes préférés.

Ensuite, je pris une douche bien méritée et en sortant je glissai et cognai ma tête contre le lavabo pour ensuite tomber à terre. Je ne pus que papillonner des yeux une ou deux fois, ensuite la nuit m'engouffra pour me réveiller qu'au matin.

- Bella, le miel, réveille-toi, me héla une voix légèrement rauque en me secouant un peu l'épaule.

- Jacob ? Va-t-en, m'exclamai-je, énervée en me retournant sur le côté.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas Jacob. C'est papa et c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, m'annonça cette même voix un peu plus enjouée.

- Papa ? L'interrogeai-je d'une voix tremblante en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Là, devant moi, se tenait mon père, Charlie Swan, qui depuis cinq ans, était logiquement dans sa tombe à Forks et non pas à New York.

- Qu'est-ce que… commençai-je à demander, affolée en voulant me lever.

Toutefois, maladroite comme j'étais, je m'emmêlai dans mes draps et cognai derechef ma tête contre le coin de ma table de chevet puis ce fut, à nouveau, le noir complet.

* * *

Quand pensez-vous? J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre opinion sur ce l'impression que vous avez de ce premier chapitre, j'apprécie autant les bonnes que les mauvaises critiques s'ils elles sont constructives. Merci et à dans 15 jours...


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre. Merci à toutes seules qui m'ont fait par de leurs avis et tout spécialement à **_Caropat07_** pour son aide aussi simple soit-elle et encore et toujours à**_ Cookie Jones_** pour sa correction et son aide perpétuelle.

Si j'ai le temps je mettrais surement en place un teaser à toutes celle qui me donneront leurs avis sur la fiction.

**L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnes sont réserver à SM. Merci.**

Bise et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

_Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus à New York ni ailleurs du reste. Je flottais au-dessus d'un bâtiment puis je fus comme happée en arrière et dans un battement de cils je me retrouvais dans une clairière — très jolie en passant — avec Alice rayonnante devant moi._

_- Alice, criais-je en lui sautant au cou._

_- Hey Bell', dit-elle en me serrant contre elle._

_Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, en fait, en y regardant de plus près, elle n'avait pas du tout changé._

_- Bella, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, s'il te plaît écoute-moi, d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre que je n'avais pas vu avant qu'elle ne s'y mette._

_- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Où sommes-nous ? Lui demandai-je incrédule._

_- Peu importe où nous sommes, ce qui importe est de savoir pourquoi. Lorsque tu es tombé en sortant de ta douche hier soir, tu es morte, ma belle. M'annonça-t-elle doucement._

_Cela me choqua. Je ne saisissais pas, je m'étais bien réveillée ce matin. Bon, j'avais fait un rêve bizarre, mais quand même non ? Comment pourrais-je être morte sans le savoir ? Cela n'avait pas de sens._

_- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, sache juste que nous avons décidé de te donner une nouvelle chance. Quelqu'un dans ce bas monde t'attend comme tu l'as attendu toute ta vie. C'est rare que nous accordions ce genre de possibilité donc, profites-en et fais les bons choix cette fois-ci._

_Puis elle se leva et je l'imitai._

_- Mais je…._

_- Chut, me coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. _

_Elle s'empressa de me serrer contre elle, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille : « Soit simplement heureuse. C'est tout ce que nous voulons. »_

Puis, sans demander quoi que ce soit, je fus à nouveau happée en arrière pour traverser le bâtiment que je contemplais tout à l'heure et ouvris brutalement les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite, puisque la lumière dans la pièce était trop vive.

- Lumière, sollicitai-je la voix cassée.

J'entendis quelques froissements de tissus, puis la voix de mon père qui m'annonça que je pouvais rouvrir les yeux. Ce que je fis plus doucement cette fois-ci. Je vis un plafond blanc et en tournant la tête d'un côté, j'aperçus des murs, tout aussi blancs. Puis de l'autre, mon père s'y trouvait. Je le fixai étrangement, intensément. Il était là, assis sur une chaise peu confortable — en plastique —un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

- Papa ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

- Mon petit, me dit-il, en guise de réponse, avec un petit gloussement dans la voix, il n'y a que toi pour te retrouver à l'hôpital le jour de tes 18 ans. Se moqua-t-il doucement.

Dieu que la voix de mon père m'avait manqué. Mais il y avait plus que cela, c'étaient ses sourires, ses yeux rieurs, ses gestes doux qu'il savait faire pour me rassurer ou uniquement me dorloter.

Immanquablement, les larmes débordèrent. J'étais juste heureuse de retrouver mon père et de le voir là, je pris sa main et la serrai afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Non, la chaleur, plus la pression de sa main m'assurèrent que je ne rêvais pas. Mon père fronça les sourcils, il semblait inquiet.

Charlie s'empressa de me demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Bell' ? Tu as mal ?

- Non, papa, je suis juste… heureuse, lui dis-je avec un début de sanglot dans la voix.

- Heureuse ? Bella, tu vas bien, enfin aussi bien que l'on peut dans ton état ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

- J'ai mal au crâne, mais je vais bien, papa, je t'assure. Le rassurai-je après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations pour me calmer.

_C'était juste incroyable ! _

_Je voulais dire, je n'avais plus 35 ans, mais bien 18 ans. Dieu du ciel, devenais-je folle ? _

_Mais sinon, vous, quelle autre explication trouveriez-vous ? À mon avis, rien de logique !_

Comment était-ce possible de passer de 35 à 18 ans ? Maintenant que je commençais à comprendre l'ampleur de ce phénomène, cela m'amenait à une autre conclusion, je pouvais tout changer. Laissez-moi m'expliquer, je pouvais ÉVITER la mort de mon père, je pouvais NE PAS me marier avec Jacob, je pouvais également NE PAS devenir avocate. Cela me laissait avec un bon nombre de nouveaux choix !

À moins, que j'étais en train de devenir folle, ouais c'était surement cela. J'allais me réveiller et être de nouveau dans mon cauchemar personnel : être marié avec Jacob, avocate et seule.

Je me pinçai le bras.

_Nom de Dieu ! Cela faisait mal_, pensai-je en frottant la marque rouge qui apparaissait sous le regard perplexe de Charlie. Non, décidément, je ne rêvais vraiment pas.

Wow, non, mais vraiment WOW ! Quoi de mieux que de pouvoir tout recommencer ? Qui n'en avait jamais rêvé. En tout cas, moi oui et cela plus d'une fois. Et voilà une chance de le faire…

Alors, première chose, pensai-je en attendant le médecin. Rompre avec Jacob, ouais obligé.

Deuxième chose : profiter au maximum de mes amies, quitte à laisser Alice m'emmener en shoping tous les week-ends, quoique là… à voir !

Oh ! Troisièmement, trouver une université de cuisine.

Ensuite, en fait, non avant tout parler à Alice de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Ouais, Alice serait en premier, car je jugeais que cela était une priorité, j'avais droit à des réponses, non ?

Le gentil médecin arriva une petite demi-heure après mes divagations et me libéra, mais conseilla à mon père de surveiller : étourdissements, vomissements, bref tous signes de malaises et si jamais j'en avais, il devait me ramener de suite à l'hôpital. En même temps, nous en avions l'habitude, rappelez-vous, je suis très, très maladroite.

Une fois dehors, je respirai l'air, d'une pureté rare, à plein poumon. J'avais oublié comment cela faisait du bien. Même si Forks était pluvieux et tout le reste et ayant habité plus de 10 ans à New York, je vous assurais que l'on appréciait l'air frais sans pollution. Mon père nous fit monter dans la voiture et démarra pour retourner à la maison.

La maison ! Quel plaisir simple de penser ces mots. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je croyais que mon expérience passée me faisait apprécier le fait de pouvoir appeler mon chez-moi, enfin chez mon père, « maison ».

Il était vrai que j'avais mon appart avec Jacob et tout, mais comment appeler « maison » un endroit que l'on n'aimait pas où nous nous ne sentions pas bien ? Voilà ce qu'était ce logement pour moi que des murs qui m'abritaient du froid et rien de plus.

En entrant, je redécouvrais le salon avec notre vieux canapé, le fauteuil adoré de mon père, sa super TV grand écran, nos photos posées sur la cheminée... Tous y étaient comme dans mon souvenir et c'était exaltant. Mon père me dit d'aller justement sur notre fameux canapé et qu'il m'apportait mon repas repas commander au restaurant du coin pour mon anniversaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment faire cuire quoi que ce soit, mais il savait me faire plaisir, pensai-je en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Après le repas, mon père me donna mes cadeaux. Trois merveilleux livres de cuisine que j'avais complètement oubliés ainsi qu'un bon d'essence et un appareil photo. J'étais ravie au-delà du possible de simplement recevoir cela. C'était simple, pratique et juste ce que j'aimais. Bref, mon papa me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

La porte d'entrée sonna et mon père alla ouvrir. Ce ne fut que nul autre que Jacob. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais je savais que je devais couper court avec lui sachant ce qui adviendrait de lui, plus tard. Donc lorsqu'il arriva au salon, au lieu de le laisser s'asseoir à mon côté, je lui proposai de sortir à l'arrière pour pouvoir parler. Mon père me dit de faire attention, pendant que Jacob me regardait méfiant.

Une fois dehors, je m'assis à même le sol en l'invitant à en faire de même et pris une grande inspiration pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne devais pas oublier que Jacob n'était pas le même Jacob qu'hier. Je m'y perdais un peu à la fin, mais bref, pour le moment il ne m'avait pas trompée, donc en occurrence même si j'étais en colère contre lui, je ne pouvais pas sciemment lui mettre un pain que pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Jacob, je sais que tu ne vas pas tous comprendre, mais je voudrais que toi et moi ça se finisse aujourd'hui. Lui expliquai-je d'une voix posée.

- Qu'est-ce que... _QUOI_ _!?_ Me demanda-t-il en poussant un hurlement.

- Écoute, je me suis rendu compte que toi et moi n'avions pas les mêmes objectifs dans la vie. Je veux dire, je désire une famille, tu ne veux pas d'enfant, tu veux partir loin d'ici, moi j'aime Forks même si je sais que je partirais aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, lui dis-je un peu maladroitement.

- C'est quoi ton problème Bella ? Me demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Toi et moi, c'est plus faisable. Je ne peux pas rester à te mentir, c'est tout. Lui dis-je implacable.

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en colère.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Jacob. Bon Dieu ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Lui demandai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Je sais que toi et moi ça finira mal, d'accord ? Alors, oui je sais que je passe pour une chienne, c'est peut-être vrai, lui dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Crois-moi, je nous rends service à tous les deux, lui dis-je plus doucement.

- Mais bien sûr, railla-t-il méchamment. Je vois bien que t'as un autre mec. De toute manière, rien à foutre ! J'ai aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'appelle Leah et je suis bien avec elle, me dit-il en se levant, me laissant sur le cul. Soit heureuse imbécile, me dit-il en partant prestement vers le devant de la maison.

- Connard, hurlais-je en lui jetant une pierre qui lui atterrit sur l'épaule.

Il se retourna en me lançant un regard empli de pure haine et continua son chemin sans un mot de plus. Ce fils de pute m'avait trompée depuis le début de notre histoire. J'avais été assez conne pour ne rien voir, mais putain ! Étais-je aussi aveugle que cela ?

Mon père vint me retrouver et me demanda ce qu'il était arrivé alors je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait voulu aller lui en mettre une, mais je lui dis que finalement il n'en valait pas la peine. J'étais juste contente que cela soit enfin fini et d'être à côté de mon père.

Alice passa pour me remettre des tonnes de vêtements pour mon anniversaire et au lieu de l'engueuler, je la remerciais en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise de ne pas me voir tempêter, mais heureuse que je ne le fasse pas pour une fois. De plus en y regardant bien ils étaient vraiment chouettes.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi avec nous, mais je ne pus malheureusement pas l'interroger sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Par contre, je lui appris la nouvelle pour Jacob et je crois qu'elle en fût plus heureuse que moi.

Esmée vint reprendre Alice sur les coups de 19 h et elle en profita pour me donner aussi un présent. C'était un superbe cadre photo avec Alice et moi à l'intérieur. Je la remerciai sincèrement pour son cadeau et les raccompagnai à leur voiture en promettant à Alice de passer la prendre le lendemain matin.

Le reste de la soirée, je la passai avec mon père. Il regarda un match et je restai pelotonnée contre lui, heureuse de le sentir là. Ça pourrait paraitre bizarre, mais le perdre m'avait fait comprendre que nous avions passé très peu de temps ensemble et même si je le connaissais, j'avais des lacunes et je voulais profiter de cette chance pour y remédier.

Lorsqu'il fût temps d'aller me coucher, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et fila dans ma chambre.

Couchée dans le noir, je me posai tout de même beaucoup de questions.

Qui m'attendait ? Quel choix devais-je revoir ? Bon, je suis sûre que le fait de rompre avec Jacob était LE choix à faire. Mais ensuite, étais-je vraiment censée changer de carrière ? Ou alors cela fausserait la donne ? Puis finalement la cuisine était-elle vraiment mon domaine de prédilection ?

Oui, décrétais-je après avoir tourné la question au moins vingt fois dans ma tête.

Mais ensuite où devrais-je aller pour prendre le bon chemin ? Mais surtout est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester dans cette vie et recommencer comme me l'avait dit Alice ou bien est-ce que je finirais par retourner à New York ?

Je crois que c'est cela qui me faisait le plus peur voir qu'en fait tout ça n'était qu'un fabuleux rêve et rien de plus.

Finalement, vers 1 h du matin, je finis par m'endormir avec un tas de questions en tête.

* * *

Encore un chapitre assez court mais promis le suivant est 2 fois plus long que celui-ci.

Merci à dans 15 jours...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bien le bonjour en ce premier jour de vacances.**

**Désolé de l'attente pour celles qui suivent cette fiction, j'ai vraiment tardé et pour les nouvelles et/ou nouveau venu bienvenu.**

**Assez de blabla, on se rejoint ci-dessous, bise Lili.**

**Ps: Ce chapitre est sans correction pour le moment mais ma correctrice est débordée pour le moment, alors il sera rééditer lorsque je l'aurais en main.**

**L'histoire m'appartient et les personnages ainsi que les droits appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna à 7h00, j'étais déjà réveiller, doucher et habiller depuis une heure environ, les vieilles habitudes ont le dos dure que voulez-vous ! J'étais descendu préparer le petit déjeuné pour mon père.

Mon père était mort à cause d'une crise cardiaque dû à du cholestérol. Je voulais lui montrer qu'avec un peu de volonté on mangeait très bien sans manger de la merde. Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir le repas près mais ravi car souvent il mangeait sur le pouce.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir je le rappelais en criant.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant une boite à lunch, lorsqu'il fût revenu à la cuisine.

-Bell', mon poussin, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tous cela pour moi, me dit-il en prenant quand même sa boite.

-Je sais, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais je veux que tu te nourrisses sainement. Lui expliquais-je en lui faisant une bise.

-D'accord ma puce, merci. Bonne journée, me dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Je préparais mon sac pour mes cours qui commençaient à 9h00, boucla la maison et pris ma voiture direction chez Alice. Je me rendis compte que bizarrement, je n'avais pas eu besoin de relire mon emploi du temps pour m'en rappeler par contre j'avais oublié quelques lois mais elle n'était pas importante donc je suppose que ce n'était pas grave.

Arrivée chez mon amie, cette dernière n'était pas prête comme d'habitude et Esmée me fit entrée pour patienté. C'était une maison simple mais très bien décorée, c'est d'ailleurs la mère d'Alice qui l'avait fait. Le salon muni d'une cheminée comme la mienne était dans des tons chocolat et beige. Sur le manteau de la cheminée était posé quelques photographies. Je me rappelais les avoir déjà vue – dans mon autre passé en fait – et repérait facilement les gens dessus. Sur l'une était toute la famille directe Cullen. Ensuite une d'Esmée et Carlisle son mari. Sur une autre il y avait un couple, Emmett – le frère du milieu de la fratrie Cullen – et Rosalie, sa femme, ils s'étaient mariés avant qu'Alice et sa mère n'emménage ici. Ensuite Edward et sa fille à la naissance, Lys-Anne, un vrai petit bout de choux. Enfin une des enfants Cullen avec la petite entre eux. Pourtant ma préférence allait à celle d'Edward et Lys-Anne. Il avait un regard d'adoration pure pour sa fille. Une telle fierté aussi, c'était agréable et déplacé à regarder. Agréable parce que son visage reflétait un réel amour pour sa fille mais déplacé parce que nous avions l'impression d'assister à un moment auquel nous n'étions pas inviter.

-C'est celle que je préfère aussi, me dit Esmée à côté de moi.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu approchée, je sautais de surprise.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Lys commence à bien parler maintenant, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, un peu triste.

-Ils te manquent ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-Plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, me dit-elle tendrement avant de pousser un soupir. Mais ils vont venir pour Halloween, alors je vais pouvoir en profiter, me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix, cette fois-ci.

Alice, bien sûr, arriva sur cette entrefaite et nous dit que nous devions nous dépêcher car nous allions être en retard. Je lui fis remarquer que si elle ne mettait pas autant de temps le matin, nous ne serions pas en retard et Alice étant Alice me tira la langue, et moi étant moi, je lui retournais le geste.

Une fois dans la voiture et à l'abri de la pluie, c'est Forks n'oubliez pas, je démarrais mais je me préparais aussi pour lui poser les questions que j'avais sur le bout de la langue.

-Ok Alice, lui dis-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence, c'est quoi l'explication à tous cela ? Lui demandais-je un peu abruptement.

-L'explication à quoi Bell' ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-La clairière, la discussion d'hier, tu sais bien. Lui dis-je impatiente.

-Heu Bell' de quoi tu parles au juste, quelle clairière ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix perdue.

-Mais tu sais bien, hier on s'est retrouvé dans une clairière et tu m'as dit qu'on me donnait la possibilité de tous recommencé ! Dis-je un peu énervée qu'elle me prenne pour une idiote.

-Bella tu es sûr qu'hier tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête plus forte que tu ne le crois ? Me dit-elle me dévisageant.

Je lui jetais un coup de travers et vis que non elle ne me prenait pas pour une conne. Pourtant c'était bien elle que j'avais vue hier avant de me réveiller à l'hôpital. Etais-je vraiment folle, me demandais-je un peu tendue.

-Tu me charrie là non ? Lui demandais-je plus doucement.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Bell', tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour faire un examen ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Non, non. Laisse tombé d'accord, lui dis-je gênée.

Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence. Je crois qu'au final il valait mieux pour d'avancer, d'essayer de trouver cette personne qui m'attendait sans plus poser de questions. De toute manière, pensais-je, à quoi me serviront des réponses, j'étais apparemment bien ancrée dans le présent et je n'allais surement pas retourner dans… mon futur ? Ouai, peut-être, peu importe la formulation, je ne retournerais pas là-bas selon toute logique alors qu'advienne que pourra.

Arrivée devant le lycée Alice ne m'avait pas toujours lâché un mot et me regardait de manière étrange.

-Ecoute, lui dis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et avec mon petit accident j'ai un peu confondu réalité et chimère. Je suis désolée mais tu me connais, lui dis-je posément, je suis Miss bizarre ambulant, terminais-je avec un rire léger.

-D'accord, me dit-elle avec un signe de tête, mais ne me fait plus flippée comme ça, compris ? Me gronda-t-elle faussement.

-Oui chef, lui dis-je en mimant un salue militaire en sortant de l'habitacle de l'auto.

La journée et les semaines, en fait, passèrent très rapidement par la suite. Entre les cours, mes sorties entre copines et mes moments avec mon père le temps fila rapidement. J'avais même accordé une sortie « Alice en mode trépidante » c'est-à-dire shopping, un samedi et elle me rendit dingue mais elle était heureuse. Mon père avait finalement céder à mes demandes pour lui apprendre à cuisiner et c'est ce que nous avons fait tous les dimanche matin, cours donner par moi.

Nous étions donc le mercredi avant Halloween. La famille d'Alice arrivait vendredi pour passer quelques jours avec elles et ensuite si j'avais bien suivit ils reviendraient pour Thanksgiving. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vue et je comprenais enfin d'où venait l'énergie qu'Alice emmagasinait. Esmée était pareil.

A peine le seuil de leur maison franchi qu'elle m'accabla de paroles à un débit proche de la vitesse du son, c'est pour dire que je ne comprenais pratiquement rien à ce qu'elle disait. J'acquiesçais simplement espérant trouver un traducteur quelque part. Je m'étais plainte d'Alice, je retirais ce que j'avais dit. Sa mère était pire !

Pendant mon petit passage éclair dans mes pensées, j'avais dit oui à quelque chose qu'Esmée me demandait mais… heu, j'avais dit oui à quoi au juste ?

-Esmée, ralentie, je ne comprends pas tous. Lui dis-je le rouge aux joues de l'interrompre et lui faire répéter.

-Oh, me dit-elle surprise. Donc je disais tu pourras venir samedi matin pour m'aider pour le repas du soir ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire serein aux lèvres.

-Pas de soucis, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Par contre je devrais partir sur les coups de 17h car j'emmène Jamie faire la tournée. Lui expliquais-je.

Jamie était ma petite voisine de 6 ans dont les parents ne pouvaient pas se libéré pour l'emmener et sa grand-mère avait une jambe cassé donc je m'étais proposer pour s'y rendre.

-D'accord, d'accord ma chérie. Me dit-elle en tapotant mon épaule. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, me dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je t'en prie Esmée, lui répondis-je de la même manière. Alice, hurlais-je ensuite en bas des escaliers car nous étions à la bourre, pour ne pas changer.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, chantonna-t-elle.

Donc ici nous étions samedi matin et comme Esmée m'avait dit de venir tôt j'étais là. Le problème ? Il était 5h du matin, le portable d'Alice était éteint et je n'osais pas appelé chez eux de peur de réveiller tout le monde. J'avais bien sûr la clé mais devais-je vraiment entrée ? De plus je pensais que seulement la famille proche venait mais au vue du nombre de voitures dans l'allée, qui était longue soit dit en passant, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient au moins une dizaine là-dedans.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente et ne voyant aucune lumière s'allumer dans la maison, j'entrais donc dans la demeure et alla directement à la cuisine. Esmée m'avait déjà dit ce qu'elle voulait cuisiner pour le soir donc, je commençais à sortir ce qui serait le plus long à cuisiner. Une fois cela fait, il ne restait qu'à le laisser mijoter une heure ou deux puis à le mettre four.

Comme le reste pouvait se faire au cours de la journée, je décidais de faire le petit déjeuné pour une vingtaine de personnes histoire d'être large. Cela me prendrait bien deux heures, pensais-je. Faire à manger dans cette cuisine était un vrai bonheur alors cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde. Je fis de la pâte à gaufre en grande quantité puis la mise à cuire, pendant que je mettais le bacon à frire. Les œufs seront brouillés. Je pressais aussi un très grand nombre d'oranges et obtint deux carafes pleines.

Lorsque j'eue fini de cuir le tous, il était 8h30 et j'entendis les premier pas venir de l'escalier. Pensant que c'était Esmée je mis à sourire en appréhendant sa réaction car j'avais pas mal avancé pour son repas et j'étais fière de moi.

Sauf que la personne qui se présenta dans la cuisine ne fut pas Esmée mais une petite fille de 3 ans. Lys-Anne. Encore plus belle que sur les photos que j'avais pu voir.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une petite voix. T'es qui toi ? Me questionna-t-elle franchement.

-Je suis Bella Swan, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main, pour faire comme les grands. Et toi charmante jeune femme tu es ? Lui demandais-je sérieusement.

-Lys-Anne, me dit-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire, en me serrant la main.

Magnifique, pensais-je. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert pétillant, une chevelure assez longue pour son âge d'une teinture spéciale, un mélange de blond roux et châtain. Un sourire rayonnant avec tous pleins de dents. Une voix très douce et elle portait l'accessoire indispensable pour une petite fille, la chemise de nuit Hello Kitty. Vraiment adorable.

-Enchantée Lys-Anne, lui dis-je vraiment ravie de la rencontrée. Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ? Lui demandais-je en la portant pour l'assoir sur un tabouret de l'ilot central.

-Papa est réveillé et va arriver et maman, je ne sais pas. Me dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai faim, me dit-elle sans préambule.

-D'accord et si pour commencer je te proposais une gaufre au sucre avec un verre de jus d'orange en attendant ton papa ? Lui demandais-je doucement en tournant autour de la cuisine.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner n'importe quoi ne sachant pas si elle était allergique à quelques choses.

Elle me dit un oui très vivant. Donc je lui présentais une gaufre et son verre. Elle mangea très proprement et très tranquillement pour une enfant de cette âge, cela m'étonna quelque peu mais je n'en dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la petite mangeait tranquillement nous entendîmes une voix basses, sensuel, de velours appeler la fillette à côté de moi. Cette voix chaude et très masculine envoya un million de frisson le long de ma colonne vertébral. La voix suivit par un corps, qui n'était nul autre qu'Edward le père de l'enfant, le frère de mon amie.

C'était au-delà des mots… Il avait un corps de rêves, oui il n'avait qu'un jean sur lui, des cheveux en bataille cuivré, des yeux verts aussi pétillants que la petite. Il était plus grand que moi, en même temps je n'étais pas vraiment grande mais passons, il entrainait apparemment son corps vue comment ses abdos se dessinaient parfaitement. En fait pour être honnête, ce mec était chaud bien au-delà de tous rêves. Cette petite observation ne dura que quelques secondes, car en me voyant dans la cuisine il avait gelé sur place.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure en se plaçant à côté de sa fille comme pour la protéger.

-Bella Swan, lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas le provoquer. Je suis une amie d'Alice et je suis là pour aider en cuisine Esmée aujourd'hui. J'ai la clé, lui dis-je en la lui montrant en l'ayant sortie de la poche de mon jean.

-Oh oui, elles m'ont parlé de vous. Me dit-il en prenant un regard sur les comptoirs de la cuisine. C'est vous qui avez fait tous cela ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Heu… Oui, lui répondis-je en rougissant. Non mais merde c'est quoi mon problème à rougir.

-Vous êtes là depuis quelle heure ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe et suspicieux.

-Tôt, lui répondis-je évasivement. Un café, lui proposais-je en changeant de sujet mais aussi en le voyant baillé.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus mais… me dit-il hésitant, je pourrais vous demandez de surveiller Lys un moment le temps…, me dit-il en me montrant l'étage.

-Pas de soucis, si c'est correct avec vous puisque j'ai fini ici pour le moment, nous pourrions aller au jardin. Lui proposais-je.

Le jardin était fermé donc il n'y avait aucun risque et pour pouvoir y accéder il fallait absolument passer par les portes fenêtres.

Il tourna la tête vers ses fameuses fenêtres puis me fit oui de la tête, quoiqu'il ait l'air légèrement retissant. Je le comprenais en même temps je n'étais qu'une inconnue pour lui mais sa fille était en parfaite sécurité avec moi.

Une fois qu'il fût remonté Lys repris une autre gaufre et me dit ne plus avoir faim. Pour une fois il faisait beau mais il faisait aussi froid et je ne voulais pas que la petite tombe malade, alors avant de sortir je lui proposais d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle me montra la voie et entra dans sa chambre qui se trouvait non loin de celle d'Alice. La salle de bain y était attenante donc pour faire 2 en 1, je lui fis prendre sa douche et l'habilla dans un jean ornée de petite fleur, avec un tee-shirt du même acabit et lui mit un pull bleu ciel très mignon.

Une fois prête, nous sommes retournées à la cuisine voir si son père était revenu mais non, il n'y avait personne alors nous sommes sorties à l'arrière. Et enfin je découvris la vraie Lys-Anne. Elle parlait bien pour son âge mais par moment elle babillait très vite et me montrait des choses qu'elle savait faire ou qu'elle connaissait dans le jardin. Elle était vraiment adorable et surtout pleine de vie.

J'avais pris une couverture pour pouvoir nous y assoir et en attendant qu'elle arrête de courir, ce que je la laissais faire avec joie car c'était apparemment une enfant qui avait besoin de se dépensé, je la guettais depuis mon poste d'observation. Après une énième roulade, Lys s'assied près de moi en riant.

Je lui proposais alors de lui compter des histoires que mon père me racontait lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle accepta de suite et posa sa tête sur mes genoux en m'écoutant religieusement. Pendant ce temps dans la maison j'entendis une porte claqué suivit d'éclat de voix. J'espérais que cela n'était pas Esmée et son mari, il venait à peine de se retrouver.

-C'est toujours comme cela, me coupa soudainement la petite d'une voix triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui est comme cela chérie ? Lui demandais-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Daid et mam, ils n'arrêtent jamais de crier, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je savais ce que voulait dire Daid, c'était papa en gaélique. J'avais appris cette langue pour me sentir plus proche de mon père, Irlandais. Je fus par contre surprise, qu'une enfant aussi jeune le parle si bien.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter à sa déclaration, je la pris dans mes bras, me leva, repris notre couverture et alla nous mettre au fond du jardin où aucune voix n'y parvenait et repris le fil de mon histoire comme si de rien n'était. Je la senti se détendre peu à peu et se laisser aller au son de ma voix.

Pendant ce qui me sembla durée une bonne heure nous étions là, moi a raconté et elle à m'écouter. Puis j'entendis une autre porte claquée ce qui fit légèrement sursauté la petite qui c'était rendormie. Elle gémi mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle avait dû se réveiller trop tôt et je ne savais pas à quelle heure ils étaient arrivés hier soir.

Edward sorti par les portes fenêtres et pris un regard sur nous. Il avait l'air très énervé mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, là n'était pas ma place même si je mourais de curiosité. Il vint nous rejoindre à grande enjambé et se laissa lourdement tombé non loin de moi.

-Merci pour Lys, me dit-il à voix basse avec une pointe d'accent que je n'avais pas repéré plus tôt.

-Pas de soucis, c'est une petite fille douce, lui répondis-je de la même manière.

-Par la manière je suis désolé pour l'accueil de ce matin, me dit-il en me regardant.

Ce que je vis dans son regard me troubla. Même si effectivement il y avait de l'excuse dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi une grande tristesse.

-J'aurais fait la même chose, lui dis-je d'une voix légère pour le rassuré et essayer de l'apaiser.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je demandais.

-Esmée est-elle réveillée ?

-Oh oui, me dit-il. Elle a demandé après toi et je lui ai dit que tu étais avec la petite. M'expliqua-t-il en passant au tutoiement.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je lui dis.

-Ecoute, je sais que cela ne me regardes pas, commençais pendant qu'il me lança un regard noir que je ne pris pas en compte et continua, je m'entends bien avec Lys-Anne et elle a l'air de m'apprécier, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette journée pour passer du temps avec Esmée et Alice ? Je peux parfaitement m'occuper d'elle et même l'emmener avec moi faire la tournée ce soir puis la ramener ici pour le repas.

-C'est gentil mais… Commença-t-il avant que je ne lui coupe la parole, ce qui eut l'air de ne pas lui plaire.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais j'ai mon brevet de secouriste et Esmée à confiance en moi, je t'assure que ta fille sera très bien avec moi et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de souffler un bon coup. Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta fille. Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as l'air d'y tenir, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'apprécie les enfants, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne peux tout de même pas te demander cela, me dit-il contrarié.

-Là est l'astuce, tu ne demandes rien je propose et cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Nous allons passer la journée dans la cuisine avec Esmée ensuite vers 17h nous sortons et elle reviendra pour 19h tapante.

-Tu es très têtue, me dit-il avec un léger rire.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il enfin. Mais si jamais c'est trop tu …. Me dit-il avant que je ne le coupe encore une fois.

-Cela me fait vraiment plaisir Edward. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant.

Sauf qu'une onde d'électricité me traversa tous le corps comme une effusion pour exploser non loin de mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Nom de Dieu, pensais-je en regardant ma main poser sur ce bras, pas mal musclé en passant. Puis me rendant compte que je l'y avais laissé un peu trop longtemps je l'enlevais prestement. Levant le regard je vis que lui aussi regardait son bras d'une drôle de manière, il ne devait pas apprécier être touché par des inconnues.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je avant de me raclé la gorge en entendant ma voix être légèrement plus rauque. Heu... Bon bah si c'est ok, je vais aller recoucher Lys dans son lit puis rejoindre Esmée en attendant qu'elle se lève. Lui dis-je en me levant tout en reprenant la petite dans mes bras.

-Je peux… Avança-t-il.

-Non, non c'est bon, si tu peux juste récupérer la couverture pour moi ça me rendra service, lui dis-je sans même regarder en arrière.

Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques secondes alors je faisais l'autruche et fonça dans la maison sans attendre de réponse. Sur le chemin salon-chambre de Lys, je ne rencontrais personne pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je retournais dans la cuisine presque en courant. Esmée était là et surtout seule. Elle me dit être désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour m'accueillir et je la rassurais de suite lui disant que je comprenais parfaitement. Ensuite elle me dit que les autres plus les invités n'étaient pas encore levées mais en même temps je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire pour le reste du repas de ce soir sachant que j'avais beaucoup avancé ce matin.

Elle en fût d'ailleurs très impressionnée. Je lui expliquais aussi que j'avais proposé de m'occuper de Lys pour la journée en sachant ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. En parlant de cet épisode son regard s'assombrit mais n'en dit pas plus. Par contre elle fut ravie de je m'occupe de sa petite fille et me proposa même de l'emmener au parc plus tôt que de rester enfermé ici.

J'étais d'accord car finalement je n'étais pas prête à rencontrer le reste de la famille pour le moment. Elle me dit qu'elle allait s'occuper de prévenir Edward lorsque nous seront sortie. Autant le lui dire lorsque nous ne serions pas là, selon elle sinon nous ne sortirons jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, les sauces, les légumes ainsi que les desserts étaient prêts. Lys était réveiller et des bruits de pas se faisait entendre depuis l'étage, la famille Cullen se levait. Esmée me remercia pour son aide et me dit de filer avec la petite avant d'être submergée par sa famille.

Je l'emmenais donc au parc une fois que j'eue transférée son siège dans ma voiture. Rendu là-bas, je lui rappelais les règles de sécurités avant de la laissée aller jouer. C'est vrai que nous étions dans une petite ville mais je me méfiais quand même. De plus je savais ce qu'on disait des Cullen et de par mon passé je savais que cela était vrai alors la prudence était mère de sureté.

Je n'avais pas encore osé parler de cela à Alice mais je me promis de le faire bientôt.

Lorsqu'il fût 14h nous sommes rentrées chez moi pour manger et pour que la petite puisse faire une sieste. Elle découvrit ma demeure avec son regard émerveillé d'enfant. C'était mignon. De plus au fil de la journée, je compris que Lys était une enfant qui écoutait très bien et qui était très sage. Si tous les enfants pouvaient être comme elle, il y aurait moins de parents frustré, pensais-je amusée en la regardant manger sagement.

Lorsque ce fut le moment de la couché, la petite me demanda pourquoi je ne lui donnais pas le bonbon pour dormir. Je ne compris pas de suite mais elle me dit que sa mère le lui donnait lorsque venait le moment de la sieste. Je lui demandais de quel couleur était ce fameux « bonbon » et elle me dit qu'il était bleu. Je lui dis que non moi je ne donnais pas de bonbon, à la place que je lui dirais une histoire. Elle s'endormie peu après cela.

Cette histoire de « bonbon » me perturbait. M'avait-elle dit la vérité ou bien avait-elle fait semblant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une enfant qui mentait mais devrais-je en parler ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait des problèmes dans le couple d'Edward et dans le futur elle allait même le trompé mais de là à droguer sa fille ? Cette femme, que je n'avais pas vue cela dit, pourrait vraiment droguer sa propre fille ? Rien qu'à y pensée, j'en étais révulsée. Ne sachant quoi faire, je décidais d'appeler Esmée pour être sûre de moi. Avant de partir elle m'avait donné son numéro de portable pour plus de sureté au cas où j'avais un problème. A la troisième sonnerie elle répondit.

-Allo, Bella il y a un problème avec Lys ? Me demanda-t-elle affolée.

-Non, non, la rassurais-je de suite. En fait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'isoler ? Lui demandais-je en entendant des voix en bruits de fonds.

-Bien sûr patiente deux minutes s'il te plait.

C'est que je fis et sursauta en l'entendant me dire que c'était bon, j'étais un peu partie sur la lune.

-Voilà Lys m'a parler d'un truc tout à l'heure et j'avoue que ça me turlupine un peu. Lui dis-je mal à l'aise.

-De quoi s'agit-il ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Est-ce que Lys doit prendre un quelconque médicament ? Préférais-je lui demander ainsi.

-Non pourquoi ? Me dit-elle confuse.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr du fondement de cela mais de ce qu'elle m'a dit, sa mère lui donnerait quelque chose pour la faire dormir l'après-midi, lui dis-je précipitamment d'une voix incertaine.

Le dire plus vite rendait le sujet moins grave, pensais-je sur le moment, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était faux.

-La salope, gronda-t-elle. Avant de lancer un petit cri de rage. Pour ma part je me taisais pas trop sûr de quoi dire. Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? Me demanda-t-elle après s'être un peu calmée apparemment.

-Oui, lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Lys n'est pas une enfant qui ment, m'expliqua-t-elle, si elle t'a dit ça c'est que ça doit être vrai. Je vais en parler avec Edward et je pense qu'il voudra te parler ensuite tu serais d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix redevenue douce.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas causer plus de problème Esmée, lui dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Non, Bella tu as très bien fait, me rassura-t-elle. Au contraire c'est au mieux. Ce que fait cette femme est dangereux et c'est ma petite fille, tu as totalement raison. Me dit-elle gentiment.

-D'accord, acceptais-je.

De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus. Esmée avait raison c'était dangereux. Le problème c'est que je ne voulais pas rajouter plus de soucis à Edward qu'il n'en avait déjà. Lorsqu'il me rappela un quart d'heure plus tard sa voix était différente, elle était froide, mortelle et dangereuse. Il me demanda les circonstances des aveux de sa fille et je les lui dis sans omettre les moindres détails. Pour dire qu'il était énervé était juste ridicule, il était au-deçà d'énervé. Il me remercia au moins cinquante fois de l'avoir prévenu et raccrocha.

Lorsque la petite se réveilla vers 16h30, j'eue l'idée de la faire appeler son père maintenant que j'avais son numéro personnelle j'en profitais. J'espérais par ce geste l'apaiser un peu, elle resta au téléphone avec lui un moment et elle ria beaucoup avec son père.

Ensuite elle prit son gouter que je lui avais préparé. Puis ce fut le temps de se préparé pour aller réclamé des bonbons, des vrais naturellement, pensais-je écœurée rien qu'à penser à sa mère. Elle voulut se déguisé en fée alors fée fut-elle déguisée. J'avais appris à maquiller les enfants lors d'un travail en camp de vacance il y avait deux ans. Elle était une magnifique fée bleue et rose avec des ailes en papier crépon et une de mes robes que mon père avait gardées au grenier. Elle était émerveiller et me demanda de la prendre en photo, ce que put faire grâce à mon nouvel appareil.

Merci papa, pensais-je ne la mitraillant. Il faudra que je pense à les faire développer pour en donner à Edward, Alice et Esmée.

Puis nous sommes passées prendre Jamie que sa grand-mère avait préparé. Jamie fut hyper content d'avoir une copine pour faire la tournée des maisons, elles s'entendirent comme cul et chemise. Encore une fois je pris beaucoup de photos et j'allais devoir en distribuer beaucoup aussi. Heureusement j'avais un peu d'argent de côté.

La tournée plus la journée me lessiva. Lorsqu'il fut 18h45 j'étais quand même contente de les ramenés, à elles deux, elles étaient quand même épuisante aussi adorables soit-elles.

Je déposais donc Jamie en premier puis ramena Lys qui me demanda pendant la route si elle pouvait juste manger un de ses bonbons pas plus. Je souris devant ses manières et craqua en lui disant que oui elle pouvait en manger un seul seulement. J'avais bien sûr, au préalable, vérifié leurs deux sacs et retiré bonbons pas emballés mais surtout je voulais m'assurer que rien de nocif n'y était dissimulé. Je suis peut-être un parano, vous me direz, mais de nos jours on n'est jamais assez prudent.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant la maison de sa grand-mère, elle attendit bien sagement que je la sorte de la voiture puis que je sorte son siège pour ensuite me donner la main pour aller frapper à la porte. Elle était vraiment très écoutante, pensais-je avec un sourire attendris aux lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward moins énervé mais très rassurée en voyant sa fille lui faire un énorme sourire et lui sauté dans les bras. Je posais le siège dans l'entrée pendant qu'ils se faisaient un gros câlin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle me fit un énorme bisou pour me remercier de sa journée et courra dans la maison.

Pendant qu'Edward me remerciait encore pour tout Alice arriva et me serra contre elle en me disant que sa nièce était splendide, déguisée ainsi. Ils m'invitèrent tous deux au repas de famille, insistant sur le faite que j'en avais beaucoup fait aujourd'hui et que je le méritais amplement, mais je déclinais en leurs disant que mon père ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer et qu'il allait m'attendre. Alice me refit un serra-je de bras, extra fort, et couru dans la maison.

-Edward si tu ne t'arrête pas de me remercier, je te scotch la bouche, le menaçais-je sérieusement après un énième « merci » de sa part.

Il ria et leva les mains en signe de reddition en reculant. Je lui fis un grand sourire avec un signe de la main pour le salué et reparti en voiture vers ma maison.

En me couchant, j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à lui et Lys.

* * *

**Comme promis un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. De plus j'aimerais savoir si un PDV d'Edward vous intéresserait à cette partie de l'histoire? Il est déjà écrit et tout et tout mais je ne suis pas obligé de l'inclure donc si cela vous intéresse faite moi signe bise Lili et à bientôt logiquement.**


End file.
